How To Do Stuff To Death Eaters
by Evlmonkeygrl
Summary: This is just a book Fred and Geroge written up because they are mad about the Death Eaters nearly destoy their stor.
1. Chapter 1

_I did this page mostly because I'm still thinking about ideas, so I'm stalling. Ideas are wanted! More to come soon enough I hope.  
_

_

* * *

_  
Thank you for buying this book just for 12 sickles! That is right, **I** worked on this book for a long, long time on the muggle's computy just on my spare time. No George, **I** worked

on it! No, I DID! NO! I DID THIS ON THE MUGGLE'S COMPUTY! George your a lier! I BIG FAT ONE! YOUR kidding right, Fred, you lied every day and I did nothing, it

was you who was the LIER!

Mr. Weaslys, um…. We only have about 30 minutes left on the computer. How did you know the name?I studied about muggles. Yeah, hehe forgot about that. You muggles

sometimes have to worry about Fred. No, no, you have to worry about GEORGE'S mind. Um... Mr. Weasly and Mr. Weasly we only have 18 minutes left on the muggle's

computer. Okay, then, that is all. Now, what we were really trying to tell you is the introduction of why we make this book.

**THE INTRODUCTION!**

Why we made this book? Well, it's simple, the Death Eaters did stuff to us, and here is the story about what they did

The Death Eaters took everything we have. We nearly ran out of money, luckly there is something called the bank. Luckly Fred was smart enough to use the bank. No, no

Geroge, you don't have to boast it was all my ideas. The Deather Eaters destroyed our store, and right after they left, I hurried up and fixed everything back up. That's right brother,

I fixed everything up.

So that is all of this page.

And also Fred's pant is down. No it's Geroge's pants. NO IT'S YO...

This person has used up its minutes on the computer, so if you want to know the rest of this document, you have to read it the next time. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here but I Amanda, Johnny, and Ronald (in this chapter). _

_Authors Note: This may suck but that's the best I could do for now._

_

* * *

_  
Ok, let us demonstrate with these Obedient Dolls, only 9 sickles and 5 knuts, and

And you can only buy it at Weasly Wheezes on Fred's Point of View.

_Fred's POV_

"Okay muggles, right now George is making the potion that if you drink it,

you will turn into a frog, or dung, or a Telitubie… forgot. All I know is that it will

you into something that you hate! Ok, now the trap the way we bring the Death Eaters are to get a bunch of wizards and witches which we already have to start

fighting the Death Eaters in a battle and to show the scene. George is finally done with the potions. Let the plan begin. Now let me turn the spidery-webcam toward the battle and let you see everything." I said.

"Everybody got the plan?" I asked along with George and luckily, everybody isn't as stupid as Ron. So everybody starts fighting yaddity, yaddity, yaddity.

"Fred, here's the box of potions to make us fight better," yelled George, while throwing the box I caught which wasn't suppose to happen. Apparently the Death Eaters were too busy fighting, clam them. 'Betraying' them, I gave out free "Strong Potion," the only potion to make you win the battle, always. "Yet, Death Eaters get really observed with fighting, grrrrrrrrrr. Wait, Death Eaters always want stronger weapons and give it to Who-Must-Not-Be-Name… I think. Well, this idea of mines- - -." I said.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasly but wasn't that my idea?" Amanda interrupted.

"Be quiet, were on the muggles' computeray."

"It's called computer."

"How'd you know?"

"I studied about muggles. And shouldn't you be doing the plan?"

"Yes yes, anyway. Oi! Amanda, don't you want the Felix Felicis, Fred and I color coded the potion, black is the best and white is the worst!"

Apparently one Death Eater cried, "Ronald! Grab the Felix Felicis! The boy has it!"

"Got it Johnny!" Ronald replied and did what Johnny said.

"Oh no, Fred, they grabbed the potion and they drank," my brother said grimly.

_Fred and Georges' POV_

And to make the long story fast the Death Eaters turned into bugs only because we want to display them in glass jars. All you have to do is to go to our shop and we don't need to tell you where it's located at. Cause you can't even go there! Your muggles, only wizards and witches could see it! HA! You muggles wish you are magical people. About 4 of them are in our shop. The rest of them are somewhere far, far away but if you want one, each 2 hours they will turn back normal, but they will remember what happened so after the victim know you turned into something, you better either bring them somewhere really, really far or run away.

_

* * *

A/N: If I made any mistake, tell me._


End file.
